Stupid Girl
by Namie Amalia
Summary: Perasaan Hinamori soal Aizen. Soal pengkhianatan Aizen. Soal Aizen yang tak mungkin berbuat seperti itu. Soal Aizen, Aizen, Aizen dan Aizen lain. Aadakah nama lain di otaknya selain Aizen! For Vivaration Bleach! RnR?


Stupid Girl

-

Disclaimer: Bleach punya Kubo Tite. Fic ini punya gue.

-

Summary: Perasaan Hinamori soal Aizen. Soal pengkhianatan Aizen. Soal Aizen yang tak mungkin berbuat seperti itu. Soal Aizen, Aizen, Aizen dan Aizen lain. Aadakah nama lain di otaknya selain Aizen?!

-

Mungkin agak OOC mengingat SAYA sendiri juga nggak suka pair ini. Maaf ya, bagi yang suka… tapi AiHina disini hanyalah penyesalan Hinamori yang tak kunjung surut.

Bodoh. Gadis bodoh.

Lelaki itu tersenyum, rambut merahnya tertata rapi dengan kacamata tebal menggantung di telinga dan hidungnya. Lelaki itu menyentuh pundak gadis berkonde itu, menyuruhnya pulang.

"Pulanglah, Hinamori. Kau pasti lelah," ujarnya.

Lalu gadis itu tersenyum bersemangat meskipun matanya terlihat lelah. "Ya! Terima kasih Aizen-sama!!"

Dan gadis itu berlari menjauhi lelaki itu. Semangat sekali. Lelaki itu menertawakannya dalam hati.

Ia menggeser pintu dan menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu tersebut. Ia melepaskan kacamatanya, menarik rambutnya ke atas. Senyum yang tak pernah ditunjukkannya pada siapapun—kecuali orang-orang kepercayaannya, tentu—ditampakkan. Senyum penuh kelicikan, dengan mata menusuk tajam. Sebelah bibirnya naik, begitu pula sebelah alisnya.

"Ichimaru…," bisiknya. Sesosok kurus muncul di depannya, mendadak, penuh tiba-tiba. Seseorang bernama Ichimaru itu maju, membuat cahaya lampu temaram menyinari separo wajahnya. Rambut abunya, senyum rubahnya, dan mata sipitnya yang selalu melengkung. Mimik wajah bahagia yang aneh. Terlalu bahagia. Terlalu… aneh, karena tak ada yang lucu.

"Akhirnya ia pulang juga," ucap Ichimaru. "Kapan kita akan menjalankan rencana itu, Aizen-sama?"

Lelaki tadi—Aizen—menyeringai. Ia duduk di depan meja kerjanya, dan Ichimaru duduk di depannya.

"Secepatnya, tentu saja. Kau sudah memberitahu Tensai kan?"

Ichimaru mengangguk. "Kini, tinggal menghitung hari sampai Kuchiki dihukum."

Keduanya tersenyum licik, saling menatap. Di tangan mereka, segelas kecil sake terhidang.

"Bersulang."

*

Aizen adalah idola Hinamori. Ia baik, tampan, penuh pengertian. Tipe lelaki kesukaan Hinamori. Ia selalu bersemangat menceritakan Aizen-_nya_ pada Hitsugaya Toushiro. Dan teman kecil itu hanya bisa menguap tak bersemangat begitu Hinamori bercerita soal bertapa-hebatnya-kaptenku-Aizen.

Hinamori sangat-amat bersyukur bisa menjadi Wakil Kapten, apalagi Kaptennya adalah Aizen, lelaki yang sangat diidolakannya.

Apakah ia menyukainya? Mencintainya? Hinamori pernah memikirkan hal itu. Awalnya ia hanya mengagumi, tapi sepertinya… perasaannya sudah berubah. Kini ia sadar… ia mencintainya. Sepenuh hatinya. Ia siap, bersedia membantu Aizen, baik dalam perkerjaannya sebagai Wakil Kapten, ataupun yang lainnya.

Hinamori tak pernah melihat kekurangan dari sosok Aizen. Sosok dambaannya. Bagi Hinamori, ia bagai malaikat… sempurna.

Hinamori bersiul-siul riang. Ia berniat menyatakan perasaannya hari itu.

_Hari itu._

*

Namun hari itu, kesempurnaannya luruh.

Aizen, Ichimaru, dan Tensai pergi, dengan jabatan baru; Musuh Soul Society. Bukan lagi Kapten.

Hinamori shock. Berhari-hari, berminggu-minggu, ia dirawat. Tak mungkin Aizen berkhianat! Dan tak mungkin… karena Aizen… Aizen_nya_ sudah meninggal dan ia sendiri yang melihatnya!! Semua orang pasti dihipnotis.. pasti mereka berbohong!!

Bohong.

Shiro-chan pasti bohong. Rukia juga. Semua orang bohong. Tak mungkin!!

"AKU TAK PERCAYA!!!!" jerit Hinamori keras. Frustasi.

*

"Bagaimana keadaan Hinamori, Hitsugaya-san?" tanya Rukia. Hitugaya menoleh, sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan Rukia, namun ia segera membuang mukanya.

"Masih… shock. Ia masih tak percaya Aizen sialan itu berkhianat," gumam Hitsugaya tak jelas.

Rukia menghela napas. "Hinamori… ia sempat bercerita akan menyatakan _perasaannya_ saat itu. Tapi sebelum itu, Aizen dinyatakan meninggal, lalu kemarin… ia berkhianat. Wajarlah Hinamori masih shock. Kesedihan bertubi-tubi menimpanya. Apalagi itu adalah orang yang dicintainya."

Hitsugaya mendengus kesal.

Rukia tersenyum kecil, menepuk pundak Hitsugaya sok kebapakkan. "Tenang saja, Hinamori pasti bisa bangkit lagi. Kau percaya padanya kan?"

"Ya. Tentu saja." Akhirnya Hitsugaya tersenyum kecil. "Thanks Kuchiki. Omong-omong… maukah kau membantuku?"

Rukia tertawa kecil. "Kalau soal Hinamori, aku setuju!"

*

**Hinamori's POV: **

Pernahkah kau mencintai seseorang? Sampai rela melakukan apa saja demi dirinya?

Aku pernah.

Pernahkah kau menjadi orang pertama yang menemukan orang yang kau cintai meninggal? Padahal semalam sebelumnya, ia masih bercengkrama denganmu, masih membelai kepalamu, masih menenangkanmu yang bimbang.

Aku pernah.

Pernahkah orang-orang di sekitarmu berkata kalau orang yang kau cintai itu adalah pengkhianat? Yang dibenci semua orang? Yang menyebabkan terjadinya perang besar? Padahal beberapa hari sebelumnya ia meninggal dank au yang pertama menemukannya!

Aku pernah.

Dan aku menangis karenanya. Pertama, akulah yang pertama menemukan mayatnya, namun semua orang bilang itu bohong, itu rekayasa, dan orang yang kucintai sebenarnya adalah pengkhianat! Kedua, karena aku tak percaya dan heran dengan orang-orang disekitarku. Siapakah yang begitu membencinya sehingga membuat gosip-gosip yang tak benar tentangnya? Tidakkah mereka merasakan kebaikan hatinya? Atau hanya akukah orang yang masih berpikiran logis dan mereka semua dihipnotis? Entahlah. Ketiga, aku tak tahu siapa lagi yang harus kupercaya. Kalaupun itu benar… Aizen-sama pasti sedang khilaf… atau… atau mungkin ada orang yang menipunya!!

**End of Hinamori's POV**

"Hi-Hinamori-san…," Hanatarou mengejutkanku. Hinamori menghapus air mataku, gusar, menghampirinya yang tertunduk minta maaf.

"Maafkan aku… tapi… mereka memaksa bertemu dengan Anda," kata Hanatarou dengan suara bergetar. Mulut Hinamori baru membuka untuk bertanya, namun 2 orang sosok mungil keluar.

"Ku-Kuchiki…! Shiro-chan!!" pekiknya kecil. Keduanya menurunkan penutup kepala mereka, melonggarkan kancing jubah mereka sedikit.

"Kami diam-diam datang kesini," bisik Rukia. "Aku ingin menjengukmu dan untunglah Hitsugaya dan Hanatarou mau mengantarku."

Hinamori hanya tersenyum tipis. "Ada apa Kuchiki?"

"Uhm… hanya ingin pamit, karena aku akan pergi ke… ke tempat Aizen. Aku akan ikut Ichigo dan kawan-kawan membebaskan Inoue."

"Me-memangnya Inoue-san kenapa?" tanya Hinamori dengan mata terbelalak.

"Inoue… diculik oleh Aizen, jadi kami akan menjemputnya. Tak apa kan?" tanya Rukia.

Alis Hinamori berkerut. "Maksudnya?"

"Maksudku… kau tak sakit hati kan, kalau salah satu diantara kami berhadapan dengannya dan saling… menyakiti…? Karena dia memang pantas mati, Hinamori!" ujar Rukia tak sabar.

"Kuchiki..., Shiro-chan…," Hinamori memejamkan mata sebentar, lalu menatap keduanya. "Kalian adalah temanku, sahabatku. Tapi maaf, aku yakin…, aku yakin Aizen-sama hanya diperdaya! Aizen-sama pasti ditipu!"

Mata Hitsugaya membulat sempurna, marah. "Kau masih mempercayainya?! Pengkhianat itu?! "

"Hitsugaya!" bisik Rukia keras, dengan tangan menahan tubuh Hitsugaya. Hinamori mengangguk, tenang.

"Kalaupun tidak… pasti Aizen-sama hanya khilaf. Aku yakin itu. Ia tak mungkin berbuat seperti itu… aku yakin sekali!"

"Hinamori…," cahaya di mata violet Rukia meredup. Ia kasihan dengan Hinamori. "Bahkan kau masih percaya padanya saat semua bukti menunjukkan kalau Aizen adalah pengkhianat."

"Aku percaya pada Aizen-sama. Ia tak mungkin mengecewakanku. Aku… mencintainya, dan ia tak mungkin—"

"Omong kosong!!" Hitsugaya berteriak lagi. Rukia sampai harus mendorongnya agar ia bisa tenang.

"Hinamori!! Dengar ini!" seru Rukia cepat, takut Hitsugaya tak terkendali lagi. "Kau masih percaya dengan Aizen dibanding dengan Hitsugaya dan aku… dan seluruh Soul Society??"

Hinamori tertegun. Ia berusaha menjawabnya. "A-a… tahu apa sih kalian soal Aizen-sama? Akulah wakilnya!! Aku yang lebih tahu dirinya dibanding kalian, kan? Ia bukanlah penipu, percayalah!"

"Kau hanya wakilnya selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini…," desis Hitsugaya. "Dan kau lebih mempercayainya dibanding aku—yang sahabatmu dari kecil ini?? Kau lebih mempercayainya dibanding Kuchiki—yang teman berlatihmu dulu di akademi??"

Hinamori lagi-lagi tertegun.

"Apa sih pentingnya pengkhianat itu bagimu? Seberapa penting ia dibanding kami? Sadarlah Hinamori…, kamilah keluargamu. Kamilah rumahmu. Kami akan selalu menerimamu sejelek apapun dirimu…, sekotor apapun dirimu, sekhilaf apapun dirimu. Kami akan selalu ada disini, untukmu," kata Rukia. "Dan si Aizen itu? Apa yang ia perbuat untukmu disana? Hanya tertawa bahagia karena kau berhasil ditaklukkannya dan diperdayanya!! Itukah orang yang kau cintai, Hinamori??"

Hinamori terdiam. Ia memikirkan perkataan Rukia yang menusuk itu.

"Cukup Kuchiki," Hitsugaya mengenyahkan tangan Rukia yang menahannya. Matanya beralih ke Hinamori yang kini serbasalah. "Pernahkah aku berbohong padamu?"

Hinamori menggeleng pelan.

"Dan kau tak percaya aku, padahal semua orang mengatakan hal yang sama? Terserah padamu, sekarang. Hanya kau yang masih mempercayai Aizen tak bersalah. Tidakkah kau sadar? Ia hanya berakting di depanmu!"

Hinamori terdiam. Sunyi. Rasa bersalah makin menyusup masuk. Aizen-sama…. Aizen_nya._

"Kita pergi, Kuchiki," Hitsugaya memakai penutup kepala dan jubahnya lagi. "Kau pasti sudah di tunggu Byakuya."

Rukia hanya mengangguk kecil. Tangannya menerobos pagar-pagar besi, menepuk pundak Hinamori penuh simpati. "Doakan aku. Aku—kami, maksudku—akan membunuhnya dan membuktikan padamu. Kau terlalu baik untuknya. Kau mestinya mendapatkan yang lebih pantas. Dan aku akan buktikan itu. _Kami_ akan buktikan itu, Hinamori. Lihat saja!"

Lalu Rukia dan Hitsugaya beriringan pergi bersama Hanatarou. Hinamori tertegun memikirkan perkataan Rukia dan Hitsugaya. Siapakah yang ia pilih? Orang yang dicintainya atau… sahabat-sahabatnya?

Sementara itu Rukia dan Hitsugaya saling melirik, kecewa. Rencana mereka gagal. Hinamori tetap mempercayai orang itu. Pengkhianat sialan itu.

"Hinamori tetap menganggapnya sempurna," desah Rukia.

"Cih! _Aktingnya_ yang sempurna. Sementara dirinya? Ha, jauh dari itu!" umpat Hitsugaya kesal.

"Shiro-chan!! Kuchiki!!"

Rukia, Hitsugaya, dan Hanatarou menoleh. Mereka berlari menghampiri Hinamori lagi. Gadis itu kini tersenyum, matanya bercahaya, bersemangat. Seperti Hinamori yang dulu.

"Aku… aku percaya pada kalian! Semoga… semoga berhasil, Kuchiki-san," Hinamori tersenyum tulus.

Mereka berempat saling berpandangan, tersenyum.

*

Ya. Disinilah ia. Berhadapan dengan pasukan Aizen. Hinamori sendiri berharap bertemu Aizen, melawannya, membalaskan dendamnya. Namun sayangnya, Aizen tak ada. Yang ada hanyalah pasukan kepercayaannya. Tak apa. Bukannya pesimis, tapi Hinamori yakin, ia tak bisa mengalahkan Aizen. Kemampuannya belum seberapa.

_Sayang sekali… aku sudah melupakanmu._ Hinamori tersenyum meskipun hatinya masih perlu di teguhkan.

_Tipuanmu… tak bisa lagi membohongiku._

***

Huah, ngetik ngebut pas tau batas akhir ngapdetnya tanggal 16 April. Thanks to **Jess, Kazu, **dan **Hiru **atas pemberitahuannya soal Vivaration. Thanks juga buat kalian yang baca dan bersedia repiu.

Mind to Review?


End file.
